Favourite
by nonmaden
Summary: Dalian ingin makan kue coklat, tapi Huey tidak membelikan kue yang dia inginkan.


Disclaimer : Gakuto Mikumo

Sebenarnya saya sudah lama tidak menonton/membaca Dantalian no Shoka, tapi karena saya suka dengan gaya Dalian saat dia menyuruh Huey untuk membuatkan teh, jadilah fanfic iseng ini, sedikit meramaikan(?) fandom yang sangat sepi ini... maaf karena fanfic sangat banyak kekurangan dan para karakter pun ooc, mana nama yang saya gunakan aneh pula... orz dan... fanfic ini... fluff.

"Huey...! Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin makan Chocolate Heaven buatan Rose Bakery! Kenapa kau justru beli roti blueberry mint dari toko roti Barton?! Kau tahu Chocolate Heaven adalah kue terbaik dari Rose Bakery. Rasa cokelat yang pekat dengan rasa manis yang pas dan tekstur yang bervariasi itu sangat sulit dibuat kecuali oleh orang-orang ahli. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin makan kue itu, Huey..."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan panjang yang mengenakan gaun hitam menatap pria berambut pirang yang tampak lebih tua darinya dengan kesal. Huey, atau lengkapnya Hugh Anthony Disward, si pria berambut pirang hanya memerhatikan ocehan Dalian, si gadis berambut hitam, mengenai makanan manis favoritnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang putri penjaga perpustakaan hitam itu. " Kue itu sudah habis, makanya aku beli roti ini," jawab Huey singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau justru beli di toko roti lain?" tanya Dalian, tetap tidak terima karena (lagi-lagi) dia tak mendapat kue yang dia inginkan.

"Rose Bakery sangat sesak pengunjung, kalau membeli roti di tempat itu pasti membutuhkan waktu lama, jadi aku beli roti di tempat lain agar kau tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Lagipula letak toko roti Barton searah dengan jalan pulang," jawab Huey dengan tenang.

"Tapi kau kan bisa beli roti coklat, bukan roti blueberry mint ini. Aku ingin makan roti coklat," Dalian bersikeras.

"Kemarin kau sudah makan roti coklat yang kubeli di Rose Bakery, tapi kau berkata bahwa tetap tidak puas jika belum makan Chocolate Heaven yang kau inginkan. Kupikir akan sayang jika aku membeli roti coklat tapi tidak membuatmu merasa senang. Aku lebih bisa menerima jika kau tidak merasa puas dengan roti yang aku belikan karena roti itu berbeda jauh dari kue idamanmu. Mungkin saja jika kau terus makan kue coklat sebelum kau makan kue itu, kau merasa bosan makan kue coklat sehingga kue itu tak lagi terasa spesial saat kau bisa memakannya nanti karena kau sudah sering makan kue coklat dengan rasa dan tekstur yang berbeda setiap harinya. Namun, jika sebelum kau bisa mendapatkan kue itu kau makan roti dengan rasa lain, aku pikir kau pasti akan sangat bahagia saat memakan kue itu nanti... karena tidak ada kue-kue coklat yang kau bandingkan sebelumnya."

Manik azure yang tenang memandang lurus ke manik rubellite tourmaline. Kekesalan Dalian sedikit menurun setelah mendengar penjelasan Huey. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi apa alasanmu membeli roti itu? Apa yang spesial dari roti itu?" tanya Dalian.

"Roti itu membuatku teringat kepadamu," jawab Huey singkat.

Jawaban yang agak janggal memang mengingat bahwa mereka tinggal bersama dan sering bertemu, tapi rona tipis muncul di pipi sang putri yang berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajah. Dalian tak menyangka bahwa Huey akan berkata seperti itu.

"A-apanya yang mirip dari roti itu denganku? Memangnya aku makanan yang kalau kau sudah sering memakannya kau akan merasa bosan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku terus makan kue coklat, aku akan merasa kue coklat yang seharusnya spesial jadi terasa biasa saja," sanggah Dalian.

"Blueberry mint ini seperti dirimu. Rasa blueberry yang asam dan manis dengan rasa yang kuat dari mint. Seperti kau, manis tapi juga kuat dan tegas, ya... walaupun kadang mudah marah juga," canda Huey.

"Apa maksudmu aku mudah marah?!" Dalian merasa tersanjung karena ucapan sang penjaga kunci, tapi kalimatnya yang terakhir juga memancing emosi sang putri.

Huey tertawa pelan karena reaksi Dalian, "seperti sekarang, kau baru saja menunjukkannya."

Karena sepertinya Dalian tak merespon ucapannya, Huey menyodorkan roti yang dia beli kepada Dalian, "cobalah dulu, roti ini juga enak..." Huey tersenyum pasti, meyakinkan Dalian untuk mencoba roti itu.

Dalian mengambil roti yang disodorkan Huey, mendekatkan roti itu ke mulutnya dengan ragu lalu menggigitnya, mencoba menikmati rasa roti yang terkesan tak cocok satu sama lain, tapi setelah dimakan, ternyata keduanya berpadu dengan baik. Sebagian rambut di poni Dalian berdiri. Dia duduk dengan anggun di sofa layaknya seorang lady, tak lagi bersikap kekanakan seperti sebelumnya, lalu dengan sikap putri yang telah melekat dalam dirinya, dia berkata, "Huey, buatkan teh."

Huey pun tersenyum lega dan segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh.

Dalian memandang roti yang dipegangnya. Bentuknya tak lagi sempurna karena sudah ada bekas gigitan di salah satu sisinya. Tak menyangka roti itu masih tersasa hangat setelah perjalanan dari toko roti hingga ke rumah dan perdebatan antara Dalian dan Huey. Mungkin walaupun telah berhasil menyantap Chocolate Heaven idamannya, roti ini akan tetap menjadi roti favoritnya.


End file.
